makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta the Fighters/Arcade
Bio Originally named Holly, Arcade was bullied both at home and at school when she was normal. Finally, she killed herself by first cutting herself over her heart with a knife and then she cut open her wrist, letting the blood drip onto her laptop. Then, once she died, she was reborn as a computer virus that went by the name Arcade. Powers/Weapons Arcade disguises herself as a website that just crashes the person's computer, playing the sound of her laughing over and over before it turns off. Then the person is chased by her but then wakes up after being caught to find out that it was just a dream. Arcade then torments the person for three days after the dream but by the fourth day, they always go missing, never to be found again. Movelist Special Moves *Arcade Spark - Arcade shoots a short-range static blast. *Arcade Driver - Arcade lunges forward, feet first, and does a spin. The distance depends on the strength of the kick button. *Spin Knuckle - Arcade hops forward and does a backhand attack. The distance depends on the strength of the button. *Arcade Spike - Arcade kicks one leg upward into the air, twists her body, and does a backflip, putting her at a safe range from the opponent when the move finishes. This can be done in the air. *Arcade Revenge - Arcade gets in a counter stance. When she's hit by a physical move, she obviously counters. *Virus Teleport - Arcade teleports computer-style. *Throw - Arcade grabs the opponent and shoots an Arcade Spark to his/her head. *Reverse Throw - Same thing except she first teleports behind the opponent. Super Move *Hack - Arcade hacks herself, giving off a certain effect that's temporary: **Speed Hack - Boosts Arcade's speed. **Power Hack - Makes Arcade pack more of a punch. **Shield Hack - Increases Arcade's defense and makes her unable to flinch when an attack connects. Creepy Finishers *GAME OVER - Arcade grabs the opponent before static envelops the screen. Arcade is heard laughing maniacally and the screen then clears, revealing the opponent to be mutilated by Arcade herself. *Virus Dance - Arcade around the screen several times and hits the opponent from several directions before she grabs him/her and slams him/her into ground. Friendship *An arcade machine of Polybius appears and Arcade pops a quarter in and plays it. Poses Intro *Arcade phases in and says, "Would you like to play a game?" Win *Arcade folds her arms and her left eye glitches. Victory *Arcade chuckles before teleporting away. Win Quotes *"Are you enjoying the game?" *"Game over..." Arcade Mode (No Pun Intended) Intro *Holly, better known as Arcade, was doing her normal deeds of haunting people via computer, until she had heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. Holly decided that her life was not worth it. She wanted it to end it and decided that maybe, she could finally be put to rest. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Arcade found that was slowly fading away, her life dissolving. Her wish was granted, and she was finally leaving the world. Holly smiled, knowing now that she could finally be put to rest. Now that her wish was granted, Holly's reign as Arcade was over. Notes *She uses a lot of Cammy's moves from Street Fighter. *Her super move is based off of the Smosh video: Life Hacking. *Her Virus Dance is based off of Wesker's Phantom Dance from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters